Double Darkwings
"Double Darkwings'" is a season 1 episode that debuted on October 4, 1991. It is one of only two episodes to feature Jambalaya Jake and Gumbo and contains the only appearance of Granny Whammy. Summary Jambalaya Jake pays a visit to his Granny Whammy to obtain a concoction that will allow him to get revenge on Darkwing Duck. She gives him one helping of a hex powder that should bring Darkwing under his control, making clear she's not handing him the potion for free. It'll cost him 10,000 bucks or she'll take Gumbo instead for use in another potion. Jake accepts the deal hesitantly. Meanwhile, on a roof in St. Canard, Darkwing is teaching Launchpad how to be a Darkwing Decoy. Launchpad is dressed in the same costume as Darkwing and tries to mimic one of Darkwing's patented moves but winds up busting a water tank. Darkwing then gives Launchpad his grappling gun and Lauchpad accidentally hits Darkwing with it. As Darkwing calls for a break, elsewhere, Jake and Gumbo make it to the city and break in at the telephone company. Gumbo mixes up a strong batch of hot sauce and Jake pours it into a telephone line, turning it glowing and sending a telephone booth at the receiving end into the sky. Darkwing and Launchpad, back to their training, spot it and follow the line all the way to the company. Darkwing instructs Launchpad to go in first to distract them while he sneaks in from the rear to capture them. Launchpad does his best impression of Darkwing, and it fools Jake. He hits Launchpad in the face with the hex powder and runs out. Launchpad can't see and accidentally punches Darkwing when he comes in. With the crooks gone and their identity unknown, Darkwing opts to call it a day. They return to the Mallard residence, where Drake goes to bed but Launchpad falls asleep at the table. Down in the sewers, Jake is making the potion to make the hex powder work and calls the one he hit with it to him. In trance, Launchpad makes his way down. Jake is elated at first, but then realizes that his slave doesn't smell like Darkwing does. Understanding he hit the wrong person and that Granny Whammy won't make him another batch of hex powder, Jake furiously sics Gumbo on Launchpad. Launchpad, however, fights back impressively well and Jake is inspired to change his plans only slightly. Instead of controlling Darkwing, he will control Launchpad dressed up as Darkwing to ruin the hero's reputation and get the money they still owe Granny Whammy. Launchpad's first target is a money transport for the bank, then a bank, then an elderly couple, and then a baby. The journalists are all over it, causing Darkwing to hear about it to. Furious, he goes in search for Launchpad to help him find the imposter. Even though Launchpad is leaving a bank in Darkwing Decoy costume with two bags of money in his hands when he finds them, Darkwing doesn't put two and two together until Jambalaya Jake and Gumbo show up and order Launchpad to attack Darkwing. Darkwing is easily taken down by Launchpad's superior strength. When the cops show up, Jake, Gumbo, and Launchpad retreat to the sewers, while Darkwing is arrested and sent to prison. Granny Whammy shows up in the steam coming from the magic brew at Jake's hideout to remind him of the money he still owes her and that he seems to be spending on stuff for himself. He swears he'll have it together soon. In prison, Darkwing accidentally gets on the good side of the inmates and on the bad side of the guards. With no legal way out, Darkwing digs himself a tunnel with a spoon to get out of his cell. He ends up in the prison's yard and is spotted. Doing a dance quickly, Darkwing distracts the guards from the fact he's a prisoner and is allowed to leave with a bouquet for his amazing performance. He makes his way down into the sewers to Jake's hideout and fights the trio, but is again no match for Launchpad. Just as Launchpad is to get rid of him for good, Jambalaya Jake calls him back so he can eliminate Darkwing Duck himself. And just as he is about to do so, Granny Whammy shows up and turns him into a frog because of the late payment. Jambalaya Jake swears he has the money and asks to be turned back so he can go get it. Granny allows him to prove himself, but he tries to trick her with a sack is full of garbage. As she prepares to take Gumbo with her, it is the alligator who pulls out the money to save his hide. Jake thinks that this makes things right, but Granny is still mad at him for spending the money that he had promised her. She releases Launchpad from the spell so that he and Darkwing can take care of Jake and Gumbo, which they gladly do with solid teamwork. With the crooks captured, they dress them up in their costumes for the police to find them and thereby clear Darkwing's name. The plan works, which is just as well because he and Launchpad need the time to make some new costumes. Cast Quotes : "That's him! The lowdown critter that ruinated my lowdown schemes." :— Jambalaya Jake on his previous encounter with Darkwing Duck. : "Hmm, crime doesn't break for burgers, LP!" : "Maybe that's why crooks are so cranky?" :— Darkwing Duck and Launchpad. : "I am the error that flaps in the night! I am the surcharge that triples your bill!" :— Launchpad as Darkwing Decoy, Round I. : "I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the itch in your trigger finger!" :— Launchpad as Darkwing Decoy, Round II. : "I don't get it, Darkwing Duck. What's up?" : "Your time is what's up. Unless you hand over the loot." :— A guard finds that Darkwing Decoy doesn't play nice. : "Are you familiar with the double-reverse-paddle-drop-boomboom-kick?" : "What do you mean "am I familiar"? I've got it copyrighted. Not to mention two patents pending and-" : "So? Sue me!" :— Launchpad and Darkwing Duck. : "I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the current of vengeance gurgling through your sewer!" : "Ew!" :— Darkwing Duck and Gumbo. :"Launchpad, are you okay." :"I’m not sure what's been going on DW.But I just got one thing to say. Let’s Get Dangerous." :"Ditto.DW.Decoy." :— Darkwing and Launchpad. : "The good news is, our reputations are saved. The bad news is, our uniforms are gone. Heh, now sit down. We've... got some sowing to do." :— Darkwing Duck. Notes References * Chuckles the Clown is a character from the 1970 television series The Mary Tyler Moore Show. He may be the inspiration for Winky the Clown. * Jambalaya Jake's line "Ah love 'dat woman!" is from the 1935 radio show Fibber McGee and Molly. Originally "Love 'dat man!", it has been referenced in many pieces of fiction. Continuity * After being mentioned numerous times in "Can't Bayou Love", Granny Whammy makes a personal appearance in this episode. Milestones * This episode marks the first appearance of Granny Whammy, Dan Gander, and Rivera. Errors * The club Launchpad is holding just disappears after he's hit Darkwing with it. * The outline of Darkwing's face mask is sporadically visible on Drake Mallard while he tells Launchpad to go to bed. Other * There are two versions of this episode in regards to Jambalaya Jake's tactic to lure Darkwing to him. The summary describes the newer version, which is the one that has appeared on the DVDs and recent rebroadcasts. The original scenes have Jake and Gumbo climb a power line tower. First Jake lifts a wire with a stick, fritzing the line to send a signal to Darkwing. The tactic is similar to the newer version, just with a blue glow instead of a red one and no exploding telephone booth. Once the two heroes are underway, Jake has Gumbo bite the wire to cause a power outage in St. Canard. When Darkwing and Launchpad arrive at the tower, Darkwing sends Launchpad up first and its atop the tower Jake sprinkles him with the hex powder. He and Gumbo leave the scene and then Darkwing makes his entrance, finding Launchpad fighting thin air. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Stubs Category:Episodes available on DVD